In modern washing appliances, the user is free to set parameters in the washing appliance regarding the washing conditions of the goods to be washed.
These parameters can be “direct” parameters, such as the temperature of the water, or duration of the main wash phase or the number of rinsing phases, or “indirect” parameters, such as the selection of a delicate or intensive washing, which in turn set automatically a plurality of direct parameters.
However, there are many cases in which the parameters set by the user are not the optimal ones for the type of goods to be washed or are inconsistent with the desired goods' treatment. Some of these parameters are for example the temperature of the washing cycle, which is the maximum temperature during the main washing cycle, or the presence or absence of additional rinsing cycles with respect to a default number.
As an example of a possible mismatch between user's set parameters and optimal parameters, the combined selection of a wool program and of a the temperature of the washing cycle equal to 90° C., definitely shows an inconsistency between the type of goods (woolen products) and the selected temperature, which will cause felting or shirking of the clothes.
Some washing programs or washing appliances are designed in such a way to prevent the user to set inconsistent parameters. For example, a wool specific program generally does not allow the user to select a washing temperature above 40° C. in order to avoid any damages to the clothes. A washing machine programmed to correct the maximum spinning speed if the load inside the washing chamber is unbalanced and too high noise is expected if the set speed is used is also known.
In other known appliances, the length of the washing cycles can be adapted to the real load condition of a washing machine, so that the cycles can be longer or shorter depending on the real loading condition.
Many types of detergents to be used in the washing appliances are available nowadays.
The detergents can be classified in different groups, depending on their physical state: there are detergents in powder form, detergents in liquid or gel form and detergents in tablet or pod form (also named as tabs, liquid tabs, monodoses). The detergent in tablets is realized by compressed powder, with or without an outer plastic membrane, which can also be further sub-divided in 2-in-1 detergent tablets, 3-in-1 tablets, 5-in-1 tablets, etc., while in the detergent in pods the liquid detergent is always enveloped in a plastic membrane which dissolves in water.
Applicant has noticed that liquid detergents, regardless whether they are traditional (or conventional) or in pods, are not recommended at high temperature (e.g. higher than 40° C.) due to the partial deactivation at such temperatures of some of the components in which they are realized. On the other hand, Applicant has found that detergents in powder form do not suffer from this inconvenient and generally their washing performances increase with temperature.
This recommendation to avoid use of liquid detergents with higher temperatures may appear rather unjustified to the user who has generally the belief that the higher the temperature (without taking into account the fabric composition which might need care and limitations), the better the washing results are going to be.
Applicant has also realized that the contrast between the user's belief and the detergent supplier recommendations using liquid detergent at high washing temperatures could make the user believe that a deficiency is present in the washing apparatus itself, which is, in his/her opinion, not performing properly.
In order to solve this problem, Applicant has understood that a modification in the washing appliance has to be made in order to take some action if there is a discrepancy between the type of detergent used, which works properly in a certain temperature range, and the temperature of the washing cycles when the washing program has been selected, in particular when the selected temperature is higher than the range in which the detergent has the best cleaning efficiency.